


No Turning Back Now (Falling With You)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cheating, Confession, Destiny, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, I mean not sorta its actually just cheating, Inevitable, Love Confession, Post-Canon, Smut, Technically Kataang is still a thing, ZK Drabble December 2020, Zutara, confession of love, ex-Maiko, implied Kataang, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Zuko confesses something to Katara, and they both have to face how they feel.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 48
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	No Turning Back Now (Falling With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 3-ish years after canon when Katara is 18, Zuko is 20, and Aang is 16.

“I’m in love with you.”

The words spill from his mouth before he can process a reason not to say them. 

“What?” The word that escapes her lips is barely a whisper as her blue eyes go wide and he watches her chest rise and fall rapidly.

There are so many reasons not to tell her, not to open his heart to her. Except she’s already stolen it, so what harm can telling her really do?

He swallows. “I know I shouldn’t be, I know that. But I am, and I have been for a long time, and I had to tell you. At least once.”

“Zuko,” she chokes out, and he’s glad that he’s no longer looking at her because he’s pretty sure her eyes are glistening with tears and he doesn’t think he can stand seeing her cry.

“Why are you telling me now?”

He closes his eyes for a moment, clenching his fist on the windowsill he is standing next to. Even when his eyes were open, he wasn’t seeing the world outside. 

“Because it’s my last chance. Because you’re engaged to Aang and I couldn’t tell you before because I was scared, and you seemed so happy with Aang, and I had Mai, and now-” he takes a breath. “-and now Mai is gone because she deserved better, and I see you with Aang and I just can’t help but wonder if you’re actually happy.”

“I love Aang,” she says, but her voice sounds strained, and he turns to face her.

“Do you really? Do you love him the way he wants you to?” 

She winces, and there’s his answer.

“He needs me…”

“He’s not your responsibility anymore, Katara.” And now he’s stepping forward without thinking, reaching out to her, placing his hand on her cheek. It’s wet, and he realizes that she’s crying.

“Why would you… why didn’t you…” She stutters, falters, raising a hand and placing it on top of his on her cheek. “I’m in love with you too, Zuko.”

His heart nearly stops as his breath catches in his throat.

“Then stay.”

“I can’t.”

“You  _ can.”  _ He breathes, pulling her closer to him, desperate for her to understand. “I don’t want to spend another minute of my life without you by my side.”

He brushes a lock of hair out of her face with his free hand.

“Aang will hate me. Hate both of us.”

“Stay anyway.”

And he’s leaning down, and she’s rising up, and their lips meet. At first it is hesitant, unsure, and then any lingering doubt is shed in an instant and his chest is burning with all the emotions and desire that he’s felt for her all these years, and he’s picking her up, her legs wrapping around his hips, and carrying her to his bed.

They both know there’s no turning back now, that their fates were sealed with the first brush of their lips, and as they melt together under the blankets, her body lithe beneath his, on top of his, her dark skin catching the light of the moon shining through the window as he explores every inch of it with his hands, her fingers tenderly exploring his face, brushing against the rough skin of his left eye, her lips finding their way to his starburst scar from the lightning he took for her, neither of them regret a thing.

And when it is over, and they lay together with his arms around her and her head buried in the crook of his shoulder, both of them know that this was inevitable.

There’s no turning back, but neither of them wants to.


End file.
